Devyn Adicho
Biography Devyn is an unknown being born from the pit of Tartarus, often considered as a hellspawn. Her appearance had been rather sudden but blatant, as she only arrived two weeks ago and fed upon dozens of humans as it stood. The girl's cannibalistic nature was deterring yet hidden to those who noticed her in the usual attire. She usually disguised herself as a human teenager, keeping her personality distant and cold to avoid relations being built. Her motives are unclear, but are obviously hostile due to the series of attacks she had committed. Devyn is known to have ties to Tartarus. Appearance Devyn is a five foot five inches tall twenty year old with auburn hair, composing of her bangs brushing over one eye fully while the other remains visible; the back only spans down to the bottom of the neck amongst the thinly trimmed locks. Her complexion is Caucasian with burnt umber irises. Her attire commonly consists of a black vest, black dress pants, and white button-down, if not a mere pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. When extremely famished or within combat, Devyn's oculars fade into pure black with a sole crimson spec at the pupil; her teeth sharpen to the point of razors, aligning perfectly with each other when her jaw is closed. A single tooth is chipped for unknown reasons, assumed a childhood accident. A metallic plate-mail is on her right shoulder under her attire, maintaining the ability to expand across her entire body if desired, often forming into spiked tips at the fingertips, around the eye, and for makeshift fangs. Personality Her personality can be described as cold and distant while a humanoid, avoiding as much contact as she can. Devyn can be seen lurking off alone within the woods, alleys, slums, or even dumps in the dead of night. The girl has no relations with any mortals upon the earth, keeping herself above the 'toys'. The true personality of Devyn holds a sadomasochistic feat to it as she often desires to be stabbed or wounded, yet loves savoring the looks of agony upon her victims' faces as she devours them piece by piece. She is quite the 'work of art', to put in kind words. She taunts her foes and demands her dominance whenever she can. Skills * Strong tolerance to pain * Regenerative abilities * Teeth capable of ripping steel * Metal casing on shoulder with ability to mend around her Relationships Family She has no family who cared for her, but merely a puppet. Campers Desmond The two had encountered within the woods outside of Camp Demos, Devyn being interrupted upon preying on Luther by Desmond with a tackle. The two, spitting few words between one another, began to engage in combat with one another. A few blows between the two before Desmond managed to subdue her with a fierce tackle and a blade to her throat. She was practically begging him to stab her, eyes bled with black blood and laughing maniacally.